


To the stars !

by Draho



Series: Barn Stories [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, Other, but i like it lol, i hope you do too, seriously
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draho/pseuds/Draho
Summary: Smoke Prince est réveillé par le bruit de Drahoslava qui ré-arrange ses harnachements dans le placard (#clumsy). Il se souvient alors de la prédiction des esprits de la forêt de Firgrove et comprend qu'un grand moment se prépare.En gros, les réflexions d'un Smoke qui réalise qu'il n'est plus le number one mais que c'est chouette quand même d'avoir des coupains.Basé sur les anciennes écuries (pas MyStable) et l'ouverture d'Epona.





	

Les esprits de la forêt n'avaient pas menti. Du moins, pas cette fois.

Ils avaient conversé longtemps : murmures indistincts, bruissements presque inaudibles venus des plus hautes cimes dans les bois de Firgrove. Bien loin du caquetage habituel fait de légendes et de farces.

_Un mage noir dort au sommet du château de Silverglade !_

_Il n'y aura plus de pommes au prochain printemps !_

_Jarlhaheim la puissante est en feu !_

_On dit que Nick Stoneground voyagerait sur un phoenix géant !_

Une symphonie de ricanements joyeux qui avaient toujours accompagné les courbes du crépuscule et les premières lueurs qui scintillaient sur le chemin menant au village.

 

L'air encore frais de la nuit lui piquait les naseaux. Les brumes de l'aurore s'accrochaient aux fenêtres, à peine dissipées, à peine bleuies. Smoke Prince, l'esprit engourdi, écoutait Drahoslava remuer les harnachements du côté du placard. Il imaginait sa cavalière s'extirper à grande peine d'une jungle de brides et de doubles rênes, de longes et d’étrivières. L'image lui plaisait. La vieille horloge accrochée de travers au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de l'écurie annonçait deux tours avant l'heure habituelle du petit déjeuner. Il était bien trop tôt pour le repas et Smoke Prince savait exactement ce que cela signifiait.

Les esprits des montagnes avaient donc dit vrai, pour une fois. Il aurait pu l'entendre, dans les accents rauques de leurs voix, dans les silences qui accompagnaient leurs tirades : les esprits de la nuit avaient dit vrai avec ce ton sérieux que personne ne leur connaissait.

Une région s'était ouverte et avec elle, de nouvelles terres à découvrir. Un continent, jusqu'alors plongé dans l'ombre, retenu par des portes de fers qu'un peu de magie avait pu déverrouiller. Plusieurs cavalières avaient dû se lancer dans la nuit déjà, mais pas Drahoslava. Elle préférait toujours la fraîcheur de l'aube.

 

Smoke Prince regardait les premiers oiseaux picorer les graines qu’elle laissait traîner sur le rebord des fenêtres de l’écurie. Ils avaient tellement voyagé tous les deux. Il s'en souvenait comme s'il pouvait y revenir : lorsque les portes de Moorland s'étaient enfin ouvertes, face à l'horizon devenu infini. Lorsque les forces des plaines de Silverglade avaient cessé de les retenir loin du lit de la rivière. Lorsqu'ils avaient pu voir se dérouler devant eux le tapis verdoyant de tous les possibles.

Drahoslava s'était levée alors que la nuit bruissait encore. À l’époque, ils n’étaient que deux. Elle l'avait nourri, soigné, pansé, avait apporté la bride et la selle brune des premières semaines de compagnonnage. Elle avait placé le harnachement sur son dos, contre son front en murmurant : On part pour l'aventure mon Prince. La grande cavale c'est aujourd'hui.

Elle avait dit: _mon Prince, mon Prince_ et tous les autres chevaux de Moorland, tous les « sans écuries » l'avaient regardée embrasser les naseaux à s'en abîmer la bouche, se noyer dans le regard sombre qui la dévisageait sans comprendre. Tous avaient vu l'appréhension et l'honneur gonfler le poitrail de Smoke Prince. Elle avait dit : _on part mon Prince on part,_ toute accrochée à lui et leur échange semblait dater du fond des âges, comme s'ils avaient traversé des siècles de tendresse, comme si malgré tout, au coeur des époques les plus troublées, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés.

Il se souvenait encore d'avoir franchi les limites de leur terre, des paysages familiers.

Il avait quitté sa Moorland natale la peur au ventre. Mais son galop courageux avalait les plaines, traçait les kilomètres comme un affamé, affamé de tout ce qu’ils ignoraient, tout ce qui les attendaient, affamé de sentir la peur s'échapper en plaques de sueur, balayées du poil noir. Il avait senti le corps de sa cavalière se ramasser contre lui, les mains fermement agrippée à son encolure, les mollets plaqués contre ses flancs et le vent de la mer battait leurs muscles au rythme de sa voix. Elle lui disait : « Brave, tu es le plus brave de tous mon Prince ». Il avait senti le coeur de Drahoslava s'emballer à mesure de leur progression et de la chute des murailles de Jorvik, Jorvik qui s'étendait enfin sous leurs pieds et qui s’offrait toute entière. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés avant d'avoir atteint les hauteurs de Valedale. Perchés sur la colline à l’entrée du lac, ils avaient regardé le couchant embrasser leur nouveau royaume.

 

Il s'en souvenait comme s'il foulait les champs de Silveglade à nouveau, pour la première fois.

À côté de lui, Blue Madness dodeline de la tête. Lorsqu’elle étire ses longues jambes, ses sabots touchent presque la porte du box. Un peu plus loin Wild River le petit nouveau, piaffe d'impatience de recevoir sa ration de vitamines.

Drahoslava a posé la selle qu'elle portait serrée dans ses bras. C’est une selle bleu nuit surmonté d'une bride marine et blanche. Smoke savait très bien qu’il ne s’agirait pas de la sienne. Cela aussi il l'avait senti.

Pourtant ils en ont vu des coins de pays, seuls contre le monde. Figrove, leur patrie. Golden Hills, leur première fierté. Ils ont été invincibles Draho et lui. Mais ce matin, ce n'est pas son harnachement qu'elle a choisi.

Blue Madness finit par s’éveiller complètement, se lève en manquant de faire trembler le sol de l'écurie et s'ébroue comme elle peut, réarrange son toupet et sa longue crinière.

 

« Nostalgique ou jaloux grand Prince ? »

 

Smoke ne répond pas. Il s'agirait pourtant d'un sentiment valable, logique même, la nostalgie de ces belles années avec Draho, de leurs joies entremêlées, de leurs émerveillements joints. Plus valable encore, la jalousie d'avoir perdu sa place, de ne plus désormais être le premier auquel les découvertes s'adresseront. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le tient, serré à l’étouffer, au beau milieu du poitrail. Il suit avec attention chaque mouvement de sa cavalière. Les caresses qu'elle donne, les paroles qu'elle adresse. Enfin, elle revient à la selle et s'approche à nouveau des box.

North se gonfle de fierté, croyant être choisi, Eva s'arrondit, Autumn, trop timide, n'ose même pas relever la tête. Mais et c'est vers Silver que Draho se dirige finalement. Silver Flame évidemment. Le moustique, c'est lui l'élu.

« Viens mon garçon, on part. » Surpris dans sa dégustation de foin, le pur-sang arabe sursaute et fait un écart d'un mètre avant de lui adresser un petit hennissement surpris et joyeux. Wild River contemple son aîné avec admiration. Blue Madness pose son chanfrein contre l'épaule de Smoke.

 

« Alors ? »

« Non Belle. Aucun des deux. »

 

Il songe qu'il y a bien mieux que la jalousie, que la nostalgie.

Il y a l'image de sa Draho et de la Flamme d'Argent, fendant les hautes plaines jusqu'au bout du pays qu’il connaît. Il les imagine à présent, le corps fin et nerveux de Silver Flame, ramassé, entraîné à pleine puissance dévalant les collines, bondissant d'îlot en îlots, entre les gouilles des marais. _Epona_.

Les esprits avaient parlé d'un observatoire surplombant l'océan : Smoke Prince devine qu'il s'agira de leur première destination.

Il les voit galoper à bride abattue, il sent comme il a pu sentir lui-même la force, l’obstination de Silver qui gravit la montagne, les sabots enfoncés dans la terre meuble. Silver qui bondit sans faiblir à chaque obstacle qui croit pouvoir les ralentir. Le vent battra ses crins, la sueur sur le front de Draho, et les cheveux blonds et bleu s’hérisseront dans son cou. Alors elle nouera les reines sur l’encolure de Silver, les bras tendu de chaque côté de son corps et son cri retentira, aussi fort que la course du pur-sang arabe :

 

_Jusqu’aux étoiles Silver Flame ! Jusqu'aux étoiles et plus loin encore!_

 

Ils reviendront pleins de lumière. Puis elle emmènera les autre un par un et Smoke se sentira fier, aussi fier que s'il avait été le premier à y mettre les pieds. 

En attendant, il la regarde vérifier la sangle, l’épaisseur du tapis, comme si elle harnachait Silver pour la première fois. Le petit arabe semble avoir cessé de respirer. Les autres l’observent sans broncher, en oublient de mâcher leur foin. Smoke les rappelle à l’ordre d’un long soupir. À côté de lui, Blue Madness s’est rendormie, sa tête immense toujours appuyée contre son épaule. C’est un grand jour, de ceux qu'on oublie jamais.


End file.
